You Still Got The Moves
by Waveless0Emotions
Summary: The leaves danced around the wind. Flower buds were popping with excitement. Eight years have passed that Spring. Sequel and Epilogue of Luck Always Comes Your Way. Enjoy! I think eight years is too much. Let's make it three years. Sorry about it!


A few words from the author: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ayako here with more Kamichama Karin!

Last story we took a look at the present, but now you get to see the future of my story without having to wait! I'm spoiling you I know, but I couldn't wait to write the epilogue I had to almost kill myself to laying a pencil even on my anime story notebook! But here you go, the future story of Luck Will Always Come Your Way, You Still Got The Moves!

Also, my present story, I'm still deciding who will go with Himeka-chan to the Spring Fling! My dear fans and advisers, give me some ideas!

You Still Got The Moves 

Chapter 1: A Sneak Peek At The Future

Note: This chapter is kind of fluffy, what do you know?

The sun sparkled on the spring beauties, the morning dew glistening in the sky. Seven years have passed quickly.

The trees waved their branches, the green leaves with flower buds popping. Everything was perfect.

A young woman came into the master bedroom, carrying a tray piled with plates. Her light brown waist-length hair swayed gently as the wind danced around her, circling with white spirals. Bright green orbs rested on a big lump in the bed sheets. She smiled.

Taking quiet steps, she placed the tray onto the bedside table and sat on the bed. She turned and looked at the young man, with silver-yellow shoulder-length hair framing his face and a little in his eyes. She brushed some locks away and he began to stir.

Sea blue eyes slowly opened and rested on his wife, who sat nearby. He rose from the bed like a turtle, sitting up.

"Good Morning Kazune-kun!" She said happily.

"…Morning," He replied sleepily. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Karin answered, taking off her apron to reveal a white nightdress. "I made you breakfast."

Kazune placed his hand on her cheek and lowered her head. "Arigato…" He whispered into her ear, causing Karin to turn pink. He smirked.

"I-I'm going to get something, I-I'll be right back," She said, going to the door. "Finish your breakfast, ne?" He nodded obediently, taking his chopsticks.

(5 minutes later)

Karin came back holding a letter in her hands, her hair a little messy. "Finished?" The goddess asked, referring to the empty plates stacked clumsily on top of one another. "That was my first time making breakfast for you, was it good?"

Kazune pretended to be thoughtful. "It wasn't…bad," He concluded. Karin pouted.

"What? Not bad? After all that time I spent preparing it for you?" She hollered, marching up to the bed and glaring in his face.

"What do you think you SHOULD say, Mr. Smarty-pants, huh? You—OOF!"

Kazune had pulled onto the bed. There she lay sprawled across his lap.

"Ooow! What are you—" She didn't finish her sentence. Kazune had planted his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and delicate. His hands rested around the petite waist of her snow gown. Kazune's broad shoulders supported Karin's hands.

"Can I say it was delicious, Karin?" He said huskily, breaking the kiss and letting her get up.

"Warn me next time when you plan to do something like that, or I'll get my head seriously bumped," Karin huffed, blushing red now.

"I'm going to take a shower, and don't you dare peek!"

"Mind of I join?" Kazune teased.

"Pervert!" Karin muttered, closing the door. Kazune smiled. _My little Karin is still shy with me?_ He thought and looked down at his god ring.

(Flashback)

_"Karin can I borrow your ring?" Kazune asked seriously one day. "Why?" Karin asked suspiciously, closing her other hand over it._

_Kazune looked at her carefully, before placing his hand over hers._

_"You trust me don't you?" He asked quietly._

_She nodded at him, cautious of his intentions. "Don't worry, I'll return it to you the very next day," He assured, giving her hand a squeeze._

_Karin smiled faithfully, then opened her hand to reveal her powerful ring. Kazune grinned and swept her into a fiery kiss and a thank you gift_.

(End flashback)

He sighed and got up, going to change out of his white pajamas. As he opened one of the drawers near the TV, Karin came into the room in a fluffy bathrobe, her hair still damp. Her face was a bit pink from the steams, but still looked refreshed and cute in every way.

Kazune gawked at the sight of her. Bathed in pure sunlight, she truly looked like an angel and a goddess. Quickly, he grabbed a clean towel and began to dry her hair. Karin was a bit surprised at Kazune's side of affection, but was relieved her hair wasn't wet anymore.

"All done," He stated as he tossed the towel into the laundry basket.

"Arigato Kazune-kun," She gracefully replied. He gave her a teddy bear hug, burying his face into her hair and inhaling the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Now my dear husband, hurry up and change!" Karin shooed, taking some clothes and running into the washroom.

(Flashback)

_"Kazune-kun! When are you going to give back my ring?" Karin whined._

_"Soon, soon," Kazune replied. "But you said that 50 times already! I'm very scared," She argued._

_"Scared of what? That I'll suddenly break your ring?" He shot back._

_"Ya! Who wouldn't?"_

_"I wouldn't."_

_"You're so mean! Meanie!"_

_"Annoying!"_

_"Jerk!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"I'm out of here!" Karin shouted, "Good bye!" She turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist._

_"Let go Kazune-kun! Lat me go!" She cried._

_Kazune twirled her into his arms. Although she struggled to break free, Karin could not escape the binding grip of Kazune's embrace. She soon calmed down._

_"Meet me tonight at the park, 6:00, I want to show you something," He said to her, loosening his grasp on her. Karin looked at Kazune curiously, wanting to know the answer, but Kazune merely smiled lightly._

(End Flashback)

TBC…

Wow! I had fun writing this chapter! Please send your pretty little reviews into my mailbox! Thank you so much to my fans that loved my present story! You made me so happy with your awesome reviews and advise! Now can somebody please help me find a partner for Himeka-chan?

I had one review about Jin Kuga but I don't know what to do anymore! Help me!!!!!

Ja ne,

Ayako-chan


End file.
